Unexpected Love
by Taylor Robinson
Summary: The water tribe's princess's hand in marriage is given to Fire Lord Ozai as part of a treaty negotation. Slowly, the devolope a relationship, but she panics and runs away to find the Avatar and his frinds for saftey. There, another man catches her eye.
1. Chapter 1

I sit by the fountain, subtly bending the pooling water, shifting it and causing waves. This is my only amusement these days. My father, the chief of the Northern Water Tribe is here negotiating a treaty. The official negotiations were postponed until the rebel invasion passes, unsuccessfully. I attended the first few sessions, but I found the dominating attitude of the Fire Lord irritating, along with my father groveling. Every other sentence he would throw out a "my lord", or "as you wish," even, "I, along with my people, are at your service." It made me sick, and it was slightly awkward when I would not second those statements.

I am just glad that women are finally allowed to learn to use water bending to fight in my tribe, thanks to Katara. Although I will admit there are some perks to being basically royalty. Other than the status, you meet all the other awesome people with status, i.e. the Avatar and his friends. They're really awesome people, though I only spent time with them briefly. I smile at the memories of Aang, Katara, and me in class.

"Hello," a silky voice calls from behind me. There can only be one person it belongs to. The Fire Lord.

My body jumps from the shock and the miniature tree I bended from the placid surface of the fountain collapses. The list of rules that is posted outside the bedrooms my father, me, other officials, and a small group of warriors are occupying pops into my mind. The punishment for breaking one is death. One, specifically, echoes in my mind.

_No bending_


	2. Chapter 2

I whip around and quickly stand and give a small curtsy, while praying that my back blocked his view of my bending.

"Good afternoon, Fire Lord Ozai." I consider throwing in a "my lord", but the words get trapped in my throat. "How are you today?"

"Excellent, thank you for asking. And yourself?" He politely asks, our exchange is very formal and diplomatic.

"Well, thank you. I am mildly surprised to see you here, I was under the impression there was a treaty meeting today." I try to keep the fear from causing my voice to waver. There is a gleam in his eye that is far too knowing.

"Yes, there is, but we decided to recess for the afternoon as tempers became slightly heated on both sides. Nothing too serious," he adds after seeing the look of concern on my face. "And nothing involving your father," he says, erasing the worry lines, though not the anxiety. There is a slight pause and then he drops the bomb.

"You are an excellent water bender, not many can bend so effortlessly and with such precision." My mouth drops slightly with surprise at how bluntly he addressed it and I freeze, unsure how to respond and beg his forgiveness. Due to the delicacy of the situation, I drop to one knee and begin my sugar coated apology. This time, all the right words come out.

"My lord, please forgive my act of disobedience and lapse of judgment. If you spare me, just this once, I promise you that I will never break another rule your honor has set." I cast my eyes down and await his sentencing. He scoffs.

"Get up," he orders. "I expected far better from you." My shock at these words causes me to comply, as does my distaste for groveling.

"Wait, so I am still ordered for execution?"

"Of course not! That list is for intimidation purposes only. Had a member of your tribe attacked someone in the palace however, those rules would apply, but a minor offense means nothing to me. That, obviously, must remain privileged information for order to remain."

"Of course, I completely understand, no one will hear anything from me, " I promise him. He nods.

"How are you enjoying your stay here?"

"It is quiet, but in a good, relaxing way. Though, I will admit, it is becoming a bit…redundant. There are only so many places in the palace your guards permit me to go. I am glad the gardens are open, they are very beautiful and wonderfully designed."

"Thank you, I am happy you are enjoying my personal favorite place in the palace. I shall pass your compliments onto our gardener."

"I appreciate that, as I am sure he will." He examines the view, the critique clear on his face.

"Come with me," he says. Not quite a command, but without room to debate. I take one last longing look around the garden and its beauty, then follow Fire lord Ozai out. I remain a respectful distance behind as he leads me out to a dark corridor. At least, it feels that way compared to the brilliant sunlight.

"You know, I would prefer if you walked next to me," he says, breaking the heavy silence. I am move up while stammering an explanation.

"I just thought that'_

"Don't," he cuts me off. "Just be yourself." He gives what could be a regretful sigh. "Your father has trained you to be reserved in my presence. Don't be, it bores me." I give him a questioning glance to check he's serious.

"What makes you think I'm going to change how I behave around you for your entertainment?" His golden, hawk-like eyes are glistening. I realize I did exactly what he asked me to and I force myself to calm down. We walk the rest of the way in silence and my mind begins to dream of all the places he could be taking me. The meeting room, dungeons, or worst: his rooms. Something in the way he looks at me makes me uncomfortable, but it may be my overactive, especially when I am bored, imagination.

Two guards stand before a doorway. They see their ruler and give a salute before moving their spears to allow him and me to pass. They give me a questioning look, as I am in my water tribe clothing. My jaw drops as we reach our destination. This is paradise, heaven, nirvana, everything combined! Birds flit about and I can hear the tranquil buzz of insects. Fountains gurgle past, stone benches and statues stand next to blossoming trees and at the water's edge. I can feel Fire lord Ozai's eyes watching me, but I allow my inhibitions to disappear and twirl around on the carpet of grass and collapse laughing. Hedges and flowers are artistically arranged.

Our spiritual oasis can't compare to this. While it has grass, warmth, plants, it is not designed or with animals other than the sprits, if they count. Besides, I haven't gone there much since my sister died. That is the one good thing about leaving my home; it stopped the constant flashbacks of the joys I shared with my sister. I erase the thoughts from my head, not wishing to taint the beauty of this place with grief. Throughout my years, I have never experienced so much life in one place. More importantly, since I got here, I haven't felt as much freedom. I roll to a sitting position, remembering the Fire lord.

"This is amazing, thank you so much for showing this to me," I say honestly. He gives me a small smile, one without his usual malice.

"It was my pleasure. I take it you like it?"

"Oh, yes. I don't think that does justice to how I am feeling, but it will do."

"You are welcome here anytime. I will instruct the guards to let you through."

"Thank you, again. This is a gift beyond measure."

"I'm glad I could do something to make you happy. I trust you will be able to find your way here again?"

"Yes, if I ever leave." He gives a quiet laugh and it is not forced or condescending like all the ones I have heard before. Outside of the meeting room, his attitude is very different.

"As much as I regret it, I must leave. I think I have kept the war council waiting long enough. Please, anytime you require something, simply ask. I know it can't be easy for you to be trapped in the palace."

"It is not, but I appreciate your understanding. Trust me to make good on that," I say with a smile. I don't think I have smiled this long since…before Yue's death. My smile fades at that. Still, I stand to make the customary bow, but before I can complete it, he gracefully and gently grabs my upper arms.

"No, do not bow to me. I am not your lord and I am not your ruler."

"Officially, no, but it's only a matter of-" my words fade out as he shakes his head.

"Even then, you are a strong, vibrant princess and I will not twist your will to bow to me. Nowhere in the treaty do I plan on asking that you and your father acknowledge me as your king."

"So, you won't make me bow, but you will force me _not_ to?"

"Precisely." We both smile at the irony. "Good bye, Elara." He releases me and leaves. The sound of my name, without a title before it, on his lips shocked me. It is only after he has left I mumble out a goodbye.

A family of ducks swims up to me and I reach down to pet the largest one. Surprisingly, rather than shy away from my touch, it moves to meet it. With the warmth of the sun and the lullaby of bugs, I drift off to a light sleep on the soft ground.


End file.
